jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Udan Robar Bartev (Continuum-59343921)
Udan Robar Bartev --Eluini, Daokan Lord of Earth and Water Appearance Udan is a man whose very presence can cause others to shudder without knowing the precise reason. Tall and broad-shouldered with piercing eyes of unnatural intensity, long brown hair and ebony eyes and a hard cast set of handsome-yet-gaijin features that could have been chiseled out of a block of solid granite. The displayed on the name-plate on his dark blue shirt is "Robert Blackguard." Background Udan was reared by northmen in central Europe and grew to become something of a monster slayer, inspiring such legends as Beowulf and Gilgamesh, kings whose adventures got mixed up with his adventures in the retelling. Udan allowed himself to be adopted as the son of a King then replaced him when he grew old and tyrannical in his ways. He tried to force the people to behave as morally upright as he himself had failed to act over and over, and then after several generations of defending them from giants, monsters and various rival tribes Udan allowed them to depose him and then faked his own burial and all because he was so broken up about the loss of his half-beast friend-lover, Ekidu. History Arriving in Continuums 59343921 Udan came across Ranko and Nabiki Saotome who were there on assignment. Sensing his presence Nabiki came out of her trance and went rigid when Ranko informed her that he was right behind her. Udan did not say a word, only stared at Ranko, then glanced sidelong and turned his face to regard Nabiki. There was no overt hostility in either expression or gesture, but a sense of contained energy, his silence alone being an ominous statement to both women. Nabiki informed him that they were there on assignment and when he turned back and regarded Ranko with the same flat, impersonal expression she told him that she was her adopted daughter. Ranko was shocked when she began telling him about how she was from a world that is presently in locked stasis, and about the pendant. Unfortunately as Nabiki was trying to convince Udan that there was no need to involve himself in their business Ranma who had gone to the bathroom returned. Seeing Udan near his wife and daughter he slammed into the towering Udan with a fist that glowed bright with righteous fury. The blow was so intense and incredible that an explosive wave of force rang out in all directions like a shotgun blast, only many times more intensive. Moreover still the shockwave it created caused Ranko to flinch away as a portion of the restaurant exploded outward and an entire section of the building was literally blown away by the kinetic shock wave that drove some people from their seats and made it seem to others as if the world were abruptly ending. When the blast was finally concluded Ranma stood with fist extended, his face contorted with hot emotions that had barely been contained by his release. Udan figure stood up tall and unaffected in a deep trench carved into the soil for about seventy meters away gazing back with disdain towards Saotome Ranma as though utterly indifferent to the rage that had been unleashed in his direction. Ranma stormed forward through the gap in the wall and seating booths that he had just created. He closed the distance between himself and Udan and unleashed a furious assault of fists and kicks at the taller man, only to have them blocked and deflected without hardly any motion on the part of the somber giant. Udan did not so much as flinch as he drove a solid backhand into the face of his assailant, and all at once Ranma was rocketing backwards at such a great speed that he might well have been shot out from the muzzle of a canyon. With that he casually climbing back up into his truck as everything began to repair itself, and even the ground was soon as smooth and undisturbed as the asphalt had been before the battle. Watching the three leave after the dimensional distortion heralded the withdrawal of the Time Police he shifted his gaze when he recognized his "little brother" presence. Anri stepped out from concealment and waved a cheerful hello, then effected a nonchalant look of innocence as he denied having anything to do with that. He then went on to try to convince Udan to stay. Udan said nothing in reply but started up the engine to his powerful machine. He gave his brother a hard look before driving out of there, and beyond all mistaking he had made his own silent commitment. Udan was next seen heading towards Furinkan high school attracted by the battle against David. Parking outside the school he stared through the wall to watch the battle. After Davids defeat Udan paused to consider everything he had just witnessed, and then silently, without a sound, turned back and climbed into the driving compartment of his Kenworth Cabover and started up the engine once again, moving his eighteen wheeled truck forward with a destination in mind that even he did not foresee, though he knew that his instincts would unfailingly guide him to yet another fateful encounter. Udan sat down to read manga as he watched Reka wondering why he was engaging himself in a petty brawl with Ranma and Nabiki. When he was interrupted by the arrival of Ulsa and Amalthea. Like always Udan sensed Ulsa’s presence first before sensing the cowering Amalthea. His eyes narrowed sharply and with a glance he read her as he had the Manga and knew at once that the scent of his wife was thoroughly upon her. Ulsa halted his first impulse and explained that she brought her from Madame Lao. The thought that he wasn’t enough for Ulsa hurt him greatly, but Amalthea wasn’t there for vengeance but the finer touch of one who fears the touch of death. Ulsa asked Udan to help Amalthea obtain the Umurika, and with a fatalism born of long practice he resigned his will to hers and sighed, then acknowledged with a nod his tacit understanding of the circumstances and allowed her to dictate to him the shape of her intentions. He then regarded the half-kirin who was palpably nervous about standing in the presence of a man whose very nature seemed to draw in the shadows all around him. He asked Ulsa if she was prepared to take on the challenges of getting the weapon. When Ulsa affirmed her potential Udan gave Amalthea another hard study and then nodded. This decided Udan led the way forward, followed in close step behind by Ulsa and Amalthea, the former confident and serene as she crossed the span of many miles distance, the latter far more hesitant, yet dutifully submissive as she obeyed the silent urging of her Mistress. The Three appeared on Monster Island where Baby was nesting around the Hiroikotsu. It was feeding energies into the area that were helping to nurture the eggs and incubate them. Gojiro was poised over her is a defensive manner, and the angry glare he paid towards them indicated that such intrusions were anything but welcome. Udan was about to destroy the eggs so that they couldn’t over run the world, but was stopped by Ulsa revealing that several eggs had already been taken to be experimented on. Since Amalthea had to cross the field guarded by the Nephlim, and then scale the stones bare handed to get the Hiroikotsu, Udan cleared the way for her. While Gojiro tried to stop him Udan basically ignored him eventually just trapping him stone hand. As he was doing that Ulsa went to the side of Baby and convinced her to allow Amalthea to pass. With the path clear Amalthea climbed the ridge and reclaimed the Hiroikotsu. Ulsa persuaded Baby to allow them to take an egg which she gave to Amalthea as a pet. As they left Ulsa reminded Udan to free gojira. Upon there arrival Udan knocked out Reka both to put a stop to him attacking Ranma and Nabiki and for him hurting Thelendra who stood in front of an attack met for Kasumi. Anri introduced Ranma and Nabiki to Udan and Ulsa as well as Amalthea who they recognized as resembling David. As well as Ranko and Cheshire. Ranko quickly tried to leave only to be stopped by Anri perpetrated by Udan glaring at them. Anri apologized on behalf of his brother, before everyone left so that they could properly explain what was going on. They took Ranma, Nabiki, Kasumi, Lenore, Amalthea, Ranko and Cheshire to The Church of the Holy Sepulcher in Jerusalem. Where Anri finally explained the nature of the Daokan and his past incarnation of Yesus Ben Yusef as well as the history of humanity. Ranko and Cheshire forced to explain their lineage. Cheshire was the first grow impatient and demanded to know what brought her and Ranko to that timeline. Anri explained Holocaust the true being behind Otono and the Umakusa Suekazen Society whose aim was to unleash a pestilence upon Japan to further his goals for greater power. Anri was just about to go into the specifics about why Otono was out to destroy the Tendo’s when the group was asked to leave as the visiting hours were over. After explaining the nature of Christ Mithra Sol Ivictus Anri showed them the back-stage story of what it means to be dead and living in either Hell or Heaven. Their first stop was the land of Nod. Lenore’s knowledge of the Kabala allowed her to recognize the place. As they toured the realm they witnessed the arrival of Akhmed Muhammad Pulavi a suicide bomber and his victims. Despite what Akhmed was told he was not greeted by seventy virgin Houri but dragged to Malabolge by Erinyes. The silence that followed this incident was broken only by Anri’s regret on having to do that. Akhmed’s victims were equally as shaken as Nabiki and the others, but the lead of the trio managed to ask Anri who he was. Anri replied with his usual modesty as they began to fade from view, becoming misty lights that rose up into the sky and vanished altogether. However he was interrupted from going back to his discussion by the arrival of Michael. Michael had come because he heard that Anri had been once again harassing his staff, so he was furious to find him interfering with their appointed rounds of gathering the fallen and conveying them to their place of destination. Anri tried to explain that he merely delayed a few travelers for the span of an instant, but Michael wouldn’t budge and the fact he had brought mortals only made him angrier. Not even when Reka decided to comment or Anri reminded him of the looming crisis did he back down. Only when Udan made his presence known did he start to show fear, but he still refused to be intimidated. However the change in Michael's attitude and manner when Kasumi asked him to let them continue was striking. All at once he was down on one knee with head bowed, even as the other glowing figures made similar gestures of supplication in the direction of the astonished Tendo sister. Now that they were aware that the divine Goddaughter of the Central Manager for Michael’s department was there Anri had far more leverage. As Nabiki was pondering Michaels abrupt change in behavior. Michael’s daughter Jerika went up to Ranma as she sensed a familiar presence from him. Not wanting to deal with another Elemental Nabiki shoved herself into the path between them. Michael apologized for Jerika’s immaturity Kasumi apologized to Jerika for Nabiki’s outburst, and much to Nabiki’s frustration Thelendra asked if Jerika would be their tour guide. Surprised that a goddess was asking permission rather than demanding it Jerika agreed. Their next stop was Heaven. Of all those present, only the dark-meined Udan seemed truly out of place in this lofty setting, a shadow amid the brilliant colors of eternal spring who manifested an entirely discordant aura, not so much antagonistic as more reflecting a breath of winter chilling the ground upon which he was standing. Lenore also seemed somewhat out of place in these environs, but there was a look almost of rapture in her eyes as if she yearned to be a part of such a peaceful landscape, to walk among the fields and plains without the taint of Vampirism giving her a negative glow that absorbed the light around her, causing a partial fading in everything that came near her. Flowers wilted and grass turned brown at her feet, a phenomenon not at all consistent with Kasumi's aura, which had the opposite effect, causing things to bloom with radiant life as if joyfully enraptured by her presence. Reka burned brightly in the endless sun of day, but the smolder he represented was the hot breath of a desert wind disturbing the landscape and threatening to turn the verdant green into the ash of a drought ridden summer. Clearly he did not fit in any more than his brother, yet he stood aloof rather than hostile to all that he was viewing as if mindful to respect his place and not intrude upon the good fortune and happiness of others. Amalthea was another to whom this strange dominion seemed both appropriate and fitting, and as she gazed around with puzzled eyes she noted how familiar everything felt. Doubtlessly it was the presence of the blonde named Ulsa who was tempering her brother's flame, for she seemed quite at home within these environs and radiated her own potent aura of life-enhancing emanation. It was here that Kasumi, Nabiki, and Ranma got to see Kimiko. Anri tried to continue his lecture only to be stopped by Ulsa so that the four could have their reunion. During this she and Reka also transformed Ranko back into her true form so she and Ranma would no longer be in stereo. After their greetings and explaining how their lives turned out Kimiko turned away and returned to what she was doing, leaving all three of her closest family members staring in amazement, unable to shake a sense that the Tendo matron was somehow turning back to her day-to-day existence and gradually forgot about their presence, her eyes settling into her task with a pleasant glaze that seemed contended and a bit too dreamy. Anri assured them that this was just the nature of the realm they were in. Kimiko had responded to their presence since they were still living before going back to living out the dreams of her existence. Jerika was explaining Kimiko’s (as well as Kasumi’s former) nature as a Template when Peorth arrived. Peorth initially didn’t recognize the three though she did recognize Kasumi’s resemblance to Belldandy. At least until Thelendra reminded her of the wish she performed ten years ago. Unfortunately Anri chose to leave before she could say anything. He took them to Malabolge so that they could see further along the gradual path of evolution that the soul undertakes, from death to the afterlife, from the highest to the lowest and back again. The group watched in dismay as the Erinyes went about their work tormenting lost souls. Jerika called her father out for constantly butting in as she was the one hired to guide them. This nearly started a fight between the two as Michael still considered her to young before Anri stepped in. They then went to the transition point in the afterlife where souls are channeled and prepared for reincarnation. The Daokan also went into more detail about the nature of the Eluini. However the actual reason they were brought there was to show them the Old Ones. As they started up at the creatures Ranma and Nabiki noted that one of them was staring at them. that was the true enemy Baal Ariman Yahweh the forsaken, False God and enemy of all Creation. Who saw the two a threat to his dark ambitions. This prompted a discussion of the connection between Hebrew and greek mythology to explain how Yahweh got his name. During which Amalthea accidently revealed that Lao was her former Mistress. She also almost revealed that Lao recently gave birth to Nabiki’s child but was stopped by Ulsa. Though Nabiki noted the way she regarded her new "pet", and got a sudden lurching sense in her stomach from it. However this did force them to get to the point of the discussion the Shimubara Rebelion. Otono is the direct linear descendant of Amakuza Shiro. Just as the Tendo and Saotome clans themselves had ancestors who took part in suppressing that rebellion. At this point Yahweh began to feed on the soul energy of the recently deceased Fundamentalists Christians. Since they were followers of the false Yahweh Jerika had no sympathy for them, causing her father to call her insensitivity. The group watched as the Heaven's Aerial Defense Force which included Kimiko marshaled to repel him. Unfortunately while the weapons they had effective against any lesser demon of the outer dark. A greater Old One was a different story. So the Daokan decided to step up. Hearing this Michael gave the order for his troops to withdraw as the Daokan united to form the Incarnation. Michael and Jerika fell to their knees and bowed their heads in abject submission to her, while Thelendra too bowed her head deeply and manifested a posture of differential respect and humility that made Kasumi take notice. The divine Tendo sister herself felt an emotional stirring of amazement as she basked in the light of the inhumanly beautiful giant, while Nabiki and Ranma stood to the sidelines with Amalthea, Ranko and Cheshire, mouths hanging agape, while Lenore herself lay utterly prostrate as if hoping not to be noticed in the light of such perfection. They were driven to their knees by the clash between this Celestial being and the monstrous beings known as Old Ones that seemed to go on and on for an eternity all about them, threatening to drown out all of existence with the violence of these awful exchanges. Once Yahweh was driven off and the Daokan separated again they took the group back to their world both to spare them from further psychic trauma and to explain what happened. Seeing that level of power Ranma and Nabiki realized that what the Daokan need at the time was a lower caliber of ammunition that hits the target without creating too much collateral damage. Since if they fought it would most likely destroy the universe. Unfortunately the Old One hadn’t been completely driven back and ended up possessing Lenore. As Ranma, Nabiki and Kasumi watched in dismay as their friend and retainer was horribly afflicted by a thing of nightmare. The possessed Lenore turned to Michael and called him out for changing sides. However Michael didn’t take the bait and calmly stated that Moloch died along time ago. Before the conversation could go any further she was killed by Reka. As the others turned on him Reka flatly stated it was unavoidable. Anri mediated stating that it wasn’t the goal that they were objecting to but the excessive means he used to solve the problem. Ulsa to agreed that Lenore didn’t deserve such a fate so had Udan resurrect her. Michael found himself pushed out of the way as Kasumi rushed to huge the resurrected Lenore who had no memory of what happened. Reka brought the conversation back to him, he still didn’t believe that that they were strong enough to deal with the Old Ones. Unfortunately Udan agreed. Since he didn’t feel that Ranma and Nabiki were up to task he decided that he would deal with it personally. Knowing that such a battle would destroy their universe Ranma challenged Udan for the right to face Otono. Much to everyones horror this caused Udan to laugh. Amused Udan accepted Ranma’s challenge and gave both him and Nabiki much to her surprise three days to prepare. With that he, Ulsa and Amalthea were about to take their leave only to be stopped by Reka. Reka was angry that Udan was trying usurp his position of challenging the couple. Udan replied that he better back off since he knew his greatest weakness. Reka laughed at the notion that he feared man or beast causing Anri to remind him that she was neither. Reka started to fearfully edge away only be yanked back by his ear by his wife Verigar. The three took the opportunity to leave. Ulsa and Udan stood nearby watching as Amalthea soul-bonded with Luna after she hatched. Udan still disapproved as he remembered how hard it was to brng and end to this particular line of the Titans, but Ulsa assured him that she is taking steps to see to it that this age does not revert to the era when giant monsters roamed the earth and made life too difficult for ordinary humans. One of which was giving her the talent of Mass Displacement in order to make her more manageable and to disguise her true nature. After Luna went to sleep Ulsa gave each a new mission. Ulsa and Amalthea were going to liberate her brother David while Udan still had to prepare for his challenge match against Ranma and Nabiki. Normally Udan does not stop for anyone or anything that might constitute a distraction from his mission, but when he saw Miyuki chasing him he took notice of a number of curious anomalies, enough to get a gleam of his attention as he studied each of her cars occupants in a different way. So out of his normal character profile he pulled over to the side of the road, much to the shock of Carla and Morisato. Despite their attempt at seeming calm and professional Miyuki and Natsumi nearly jumped Udan emerged from the truck. Forcibly calming herself down Miyuki demanded identification and Udan looked on in curiosity. She mistook him not replying as him not understanding English and attempted her demand again. he finally gave them his license and as they checked over it he noticed Carla. Carla and Morisato apologized for Natumi and Miyuki’s actions stating that they had no idea who he was so were understandably cautious. As they talked the two cops just wondered how his voice was entering their head though they became more concerned once a low rumbling noise emanated from the truck. Realizing that it was alive Miyuki reholstered her firearm and approached it with outstretched hand. This earned a sharp glance from Udan, who was clearly surprised by the young woman's impulsive behavior, but before he could act to stop her she caressed her gentle hand against the dark blue surface of the Silver Seagull. Udan was not the only one to elicit surprise when the Seagull gave a favorable reaction. Miyuki sensed something almost familiar about Udan which caused a jealous Natsumi to place herself between them. Their interaction was ended by the arrival of Cheron. All at once Udan reacted to this by moving to position himself between the oncoming rider and his new acquaintances, before putting them in the cabin of the truck. Carla found herself standing behind the companion seat with the two police women in the passenger seat itself, Natsumi finding herself spread across the lap of Miyuki, who was reflexively holding her there as they both stared out the main window with a double-eye blink of mutual incomprehension. Inspector Morisato stood beside Carla at the rear of the cabin while Udan himself was in the driver's seat looking grimmer than usual. Cheron drove alongside the truck for awhile before speeding off. Morisato explained to the police women who Cheron was as Carla wondered what he was doing in Japan. Knowing that it was still three days until the crisis point and Cheron was not likely to wait around that long for his services to be required. Udan took them to the heart of the Seagull who confirmed his suspicions that Cheron was seeking to penetrate the complex of Otono Reyabi. Despite it being unlikely that even his power will gain him access Udan decided no to intervene as it would allow him to observe what happens and better analyze the enemy's defenses. Natsumi who was a big fan of Otono was horrified to find out that he was a terrorist. Sensing Charon’s defeat Udan frowned as he considered the possible permutations Seeing his companions looked on and worried, and none more so than Carla. Udan explained how Charon’s life signal was briefly interrupted. Inspector Morisato did not bother to disguise his dismay upon "hearing" this. Carla who also felt it could only shudder when Udan told them it was a Sword as she realized it was one of the Seven. Carla then began to explain the legend to Natsumi and Miyuki. Udan decided on keeping his distance and wait for the right time to make his move. However Carla was quick to point out that the power of the Seven reaches well beyond all physical boundaries so waiting wouldn’t really do any thing. Fortunately Morisato was aware that another aspect of the Champion presently resided within Japan, which means two aspects of differing alignment were there to counterbalance one another. At that time Udan felt that it was best to leave and and regroup at a safe distance so took them where they needed to be so he could meet up with Ranma and Nabiki. Carla asked him what the Daokan’s plan was and he explained how Anri chose three uniquely individuals to serve their cause and how he didn’t have much fait in it. Miyuki was quick to realize that him facing Ariman personally would destroy the world. Udan shifted his gaze towards this particular Japanese woman, alert to how perceptive she was, far more than her companion, who tended to be a much more down-to-earth person. He apologized expressing that he did not willingly take this as an alternative, but it was the only way. Natsumi was shocked to realize just how powerful Udam was. As they were leaving Miyuki asked about Charon. Udan felt that a taste of captivity would do him well and might even school him in humility though he expected Charon to be able to escape within a few days at most. Udan dropped the group off at Miyuki’s Subaru Carla was about to go search for Trudy when she was distracted by the arrival of Shiva-Ranma. Naturally Natsumi and Miyuki noticed the noticed the similarities and differences between their Ranma and this new one, but he and Udan only focused on each other. Though he did acknowledge that he was a counterpart when they explained this to Carla. Who began to freak out upon realizing that he was the Avatar for Shiva. Ranma was there to prevent Udan from fighting he and his wife’s younger counterparts. When getting him to back down proved fruitless Udan agreed and the two left the group there to wonder what had just happened. Udan and Ranma went to #092376541A a dead world that they can destroy at their leisure without causing major disruption to the timelines. The ground beneath their feet began to boil and fizzle as concentrations of energy began to swirl around their bodies. The earth itself began to tremble as it sensed the gathering of forces in one area where the residual "ley lines" of the planet converged to pour down energies of an indescribable magnitude with lightning flashes and static discharges marking the potency of the two contending individuals who marked the coming doom of this dimension. Two beings who quite literally have at their disposal the potential raw energy of an entire cosmos. Udan is backed by the power of Earth and Water, which means the planet itself is his to command, but also through his ties to the Group Mind of humanity he has the psychic force of billions of people augmenting his own power. Ranma may be linked through Shiva to the primal force of Destruction, but Udan's power is exponential and doesn't have a limiting factor beyond his general concern with preserving material order and safeguarding the lives of ordinary people, and he was currently in a dimension where he didn’t have to worry about collateral damage to civilians. Despite this Ranma refused to call forth Shiva insisting that he could handle Udan himself. This proved to be far from the case as not only did Udan absorb all of his attacks as if they were nothing his own were devastating. Even when Ranma could only barely manage to stand erect, he still forced his tired and battered body to lurch forwards only for Udan to not even bother to dodge effortlessly shrug off an attack that could have split an entire mountain in twain. Ranma finally decided to accept Shiva’s help when Udan demonstrated just how outclassed he was. And so the battle was joined in earnest, a contest between two Champions of Order whose combined might was beyond imagination with the planet itself shuddering for the outcome, and Death waiting in the offing for the one who would shortly be found lacking. Pitted against one another these two giants within their respective fields of combat could make worlds tremble beneath their heals as they traded blows and sought to gain whatever advantage could be won by matching arms with one another. The main difference between them, however, was that Ranma was giving it every thing that he could while Udan measured his own intensity and curbed the bulk of his power so that he had much more in reserve than what had already been expended. As such it was not long at all until Ranma reached the end of his tether and was near to exhausting his resources, at which point Udan surged forward and took advantage of his foe's waning abilities, delivering a series of devastating blows that humbled the other man and sent Ranma smashing hard into the dirt, imbedding him momentarily right up to his neck. However instead of finishing him off Udan revealed that his aim from the very start was to use the energy they unleashed during their battle to resurrect this dead universe. As he was recovering from his injuries Ranma revealed he had his own hidden motives. Just as Udan realized that Ulsa had attacked NERV by herself Ranma reminded him that his wife was a Lore Master backed by the powers of the Time Core. Udan tried to raise a protest but he was already being translocated to some other planar location. Nabiki sent Udan to the Dragon Ball universe where he found himself being attacked by Buu. The battle raged for hours and left a considerable wake of destruction in its passage, but though the fighters were unleashing staggering forces upon one another they were doing much less harm to themselves than they were to the surrounding landscape. Though Udan had been unable to gain the upper hand throughout much of the fight he had still weathered the worst that Buu could dish out, whose alien nature was the reason why Udan had been unable to end the fight in anything approaching an economical quick manner. Buu tried his damndest to take the Blackguard down, unleashing searing energy blasts and pounding assaults that all failed to penetrate Udan’s primal defenses, much though they did manage to keep the Eluini lord at bay for well into the late evening. He even tried to turn him into “chocolate”, but Udan shrugged this off easily enough, only mildly disconcerted and even insulted by the effort. Eventually Buu transformed into Kid Buu to amp up the level of the fight and give a greater challenge to Udan’s combat skills and abilities, though at no point in the matter did this he come close to overturning the tables. Raining down blows on one another that could have split continents and easily turned mountains into powder and created moon-sized craters in the earth’s surface, their battle was truly epic in character yet had all the inevitability of a Greek play being acted out, with all of the tragedy being directed towards the one who was truly alien to this dimension, for as long as there was an Earth to stand upon Udan was fated to be the victor, only held in check for as long as it took him to sense out his foe’s true nature and discover his “Achilles Heel,” a process by itself that took place upon an entirely different level of combat, one far more abstract than physical and yet a field of play in which Udan was well skilled in seeking his advantage. The end came suddenly when Udan stumbled upon the correct vibrational frequency of the Pseudo-matter that composed “Majin Buu” making it childsplay for him to produce its counter-vibration, and from there to disrupt the essential framework that kept the creature alive and held his substance congealed upon the material frame of existence. He was about to crush the complex matrix of interlacing energies that had formed the core of Buu when he was stopped by Mr. Satan. Satan tried to convince him that Buu wasn’t a monster he just didn’t understand. As Udan considered his words he noticed Goku and Vegeta the real champions of this dimension. The two began to argue on weather or not they should trust Udan who appeared out nowhere. Realizing that he had interfered in the normal, natural flow of events and history within this timeline, and just as clearly disrupted a pattern that Fate itself had mandated. Udan manipulated the energies so that only Good Buu was left reborn as a baby which he gave to Satan. Satisfied that he had given this Majin-Buu a new chance at a better existence, Udan started to turn away only to be stopped by Goku. He told him and Vegeta that Buu would become a great protector if he is given the chance and has strong role models to guide him. Opting not to answer Vegeta’s question of where he was from he just summoned the Silver Seagull and left though he did give them his name. Udan returned to find three different groups gathered, each of which he knew were representative of a different level of interaction taking place beside one another. On the one hand there was Anri, enduring the verbal abuse by David, while off to the side was, Ulsa, who was contenting herself by combing Amalthea’s long white hair. The Time Patrol Agents, Ranma and Nabiki Saotome, were off to one side the latter giving Udan a wary eye while her husband just glowered his way. Udan felt the urge to take a step towards his erstwhile rival but immediately checked the impulse as he felt the slight displeasure radiating from Ulsa. The next moment Nabiki told him that she didn’t mean any ill will by sending him to fight Majin Buu it was just necessary. Udan glowered in spite of his unvoiced admiration for the audacity of the woman and her actions. However he calmed down considerably when Ulsa revealed that it had been her idea. When he asked her why Ulsa arched one eyebrow and gave Udan a frankly bland expression before telling him that for ages on end he has been her champion and protector, but at times his attitude towards her can be suffocating and patronizing, because he refuses to see her as an equal in all ways and prefer to believe that she is weak and helpless, in need of his unflinching protection. Udan’s astonishment was beyond measure as he gazed at the woman whom he had known for thousands of years as though she had become a complete stranger. She then went on to say that he wasn’t equipped to deal with Lilith which was why she recruited Amalthea and Luna as they could act where she was powerless to do so. Udan seemed to be struggling with himself as he considered what his wife was telling him, then reluctantly favored her with a faintly hurt expression. Asking her if she had so little faith in him that she would have him detained fighting a meaningless battle while she risked it all taking matters into her own hands. She replied by asking him what he would have done to escape SEELE’s trap. Udan thought a moment about that then glanced away, leaving the question unanswered, which in itself was a tacit self-indictment, for which Ulsa favored him with a look of soft indulgence. Ulsa wasn’t prepared to risk his personal health and safety. She also wanted a taste of what he goes through every time he faces their enemies. Ulsa was tired of taking a back seat to the heroism of her brothers. Udan’s surprise was complete as he stared incredulously at the woman he knew as more than just a sister. He struggled to form a coherent means of expressing his emotions, only to feel the warmth of her smile as she gazed upon him with great fondness, a thought so light that it felt like a soft caress against his cheek, belied only by the sadness in her eyes as she conveyed to him the rest of her unspoken meaning. The pedestal she was on was starting to feel cold and distant. She wants a taste of what it truly means to live, to risk life for the sake of a greater purpose, to feel the uncertainty and peril of a moment when life and death hang in the balance and all that is left to you is the courage of your convictions. For not she was content to let Udan continue to play the hero, but he needed to know that she reserves the option of doing this again should she ever deem it necessary. When Udan asked how she thought that would make him feel knowing that she was facing danger alone. Ulsa replied by lifting her nose and giving him a particularly haughty look, then told him that he would finally know what she felt like for the past twelve thousand years. Udan looked on with a blank-faced stare as his wife went off arm-in-arm with Amalthea, then he blinked his eyes---a feat he had rarely done in all the ages---and just felt…odd about the whole matter. Ranma took the opportunity to comfort him pointing out that you can do everything right and still end up feeling like crap with just a glance from your significant other. Udan’s massive shoulders slumped slightly and he relaxed his own posture by more than a fraction, replying that he’d be a much wiser man if he knew the answer to that. Ranma also informed him that Shiva was willing to abide a truce since seeing Udan fall into that Temporal Trap warmed him far more than the two of them beating each other to a pulp. Udan conceded that Ranma did technically win ready to move on to his match with his and Nabiki’s younger counterparts. Ranma only reply was that they might surprise him. The group were watching Anri training David when Ranko arrived. She weakly waved a hand and affected a jaunty mood that she hardly felt, only to have her expression turn to pure astonishment as she caught sight of Udan Ranma quickly calmed her down. Her parents explained what was going on as well as revealed that they knew what she had been up to. Ranko blush at the realization of just how transparent she was before her parents. Nabiki was also aware of Heiko’s existence. This revelation shocked Ranma who realized that she was the reason the Daokan were involved. Udan confirmed this however he also expressed his regret that with with Ahriman striking in the past against Heiko even the Daokan’s hands were tied since acting against him now would be to court universe-shattering disaster. Ranko was quick to speak up on behalf of her friend refusing to let Udan just destroy the universe. Udan’s scowl became almost menacing, and genuine irritation showed traces within his dark brown eyes. Pointing out that there was no other way. The Daokan dare not act too brazenly to supply their own agents to serve as a counterbalance or the combined weight of such force will by itself destabilize the Cosmos. Therefore they must act through servants and agents already in the field…and he fears the balance is currently heavily weighted against them. This caused Nabiki to eye the dark man with a sense of knowing something to which even a near-omniscient being such as this was not yet privy. Ranko asked if her temporal siblings joining would help. Udan answered that they must act in teams and for limited intervals, and only where they can do the most good, which require split-second timing that would be difficult even for a full-fledged Time Lord. Any more than and their very presence could destabilize the Timeline and cause a collapse through which Ahriman might appear, seeking to harvest as many souls as he could reach directly with his tendrils. Instead of a deterrent this gave Ranko hope telling Udan not to sell her friends out so soon and reminded him that she had Yggdrassil to back her up. Udan considered this, and this time was not so quick to register dismissal. However he still pointed out that it still required that Ranma and Nabiki’s younger counterparts be strong enough. Ranma and Nabiki assured Udan that would be the case as he himself would find out within a day. Udan conceded that if that was the case then he would judge them capable of prevailing against the darkness and yield to them the right to attempt this. However should they fail then the best that he could offer them is a merciful ending as it was far greater mercy than they would know should Ahriman win out and harvest this entire timeline for its energies. Ranko was shocked by the callousness of that statement, even more so when her parents agreed. With that the dark man turned and strode away, and within a few long strides mounted the cabin of his Kenworth truck and climbed back into the driver’s seat before starting the rig up with a belch of fire and smoke, then wheeling it around and pulling away into the surf, turning his mighty eighteen wheeled conveyance away from the shore and towards the landward shoreline. Personality Udan is a lover of humanity who has lived to see countless generations come and pass with time and he bears with him the memory of each and every person with whom he has encountered. Imagine knowing thousands---no, make that millions---of faces to whom you can attach both a name and a memory, all the particulars of their existence...then imagine if the vast majority of them were no more, only to be encountered occasionally or at random when they cross your path in their current incarnation? Udan has outlived nations, he has faced monsters and demons in their legions and experienced adventures the like of which you could hardly imagine. He is a warrior who has seldom tasted defeat, and never the kiss of Lady Death herself, whom he cheats upon like a lover. Mind you he has sent more than his share of enemies to her cold embrace, and monsters of every type and description. So over the course of time he gradually lost interest in speaking his thoughts aloud. He has been both wanderer and hermit and is used to the sounds of silence that fill his endless years like a continuous symphony of sounds and impressions. He can make his intentions plain enough when he wishes it, but to vocalize his thoughts is something he has no need for. It is not at all like telepathy when he reaches into your mind, he simply orients reality to record his impressions within your mind, and all you have to do is listen to that inner voice and you will grasp what he is saying. Relationships Ulsa and Udan are as Yin and Yang, joined in spirit and body. Though ever apart they are never far away, and as Ulsa's nature is to observe from afar, so it falls to Udan to be the eternal wanderer, ever restless and ever roving. He embodies a power beyond description, and yet he is totally in service to Ulsa, whom he loves as he does no other. Udan and Ulsa were not raised together as brother and sister but lived their lives apart until the hour of their first meeting. From the moment that happened they were inseparably joined as two halves of a single agency which is what Uta-Haled had intended for them all along seeing as Ulsa's passivity requires a strong outlet, and in Udan she has a champion knight unlike any other. Wherever Udan goes he is a force of nature, unstoppable and indomitable, with a reputation as a monster slayer beyond any other. Udan and Ulsa represent two forms of Order that help maintain the balance of the many worlds. The Silver Seagull: An Ancient True Dragon that is the servant and companion to the Dark Man, Chosen One. It is an incarnation of an ancient Earth Spirit that Lord Udan tamed long ago and made into his ally. Its powers are vast and a reflection of the Land itself, so when it attacks it has the backing of vast energies. It is currently made to appear as a monster truck which Udan drives like a chariot throughout the many dimensions he visits. It's named in honor of his sister, the lady Ulsa, whom Udan loves and ever seeks to unite with. The truck is a Kenworth model, circa 1970s, a Cabover Peat model. It is dark blue with silver trim and churns along on a powerful diesel engine. Its forty-foot long trailer giving it the ominous feeling of a huge black beast come looking for its dinner. Powers & Abilities Udan Robar Bartev the Blackguard is known to the Joketsuzoku people as 'He Who Must Never Be Challenged,' for to face him in battle is to risk certain destruction. He is also known to many in the Archmage Society as 'The Silent Enigma' because he is as mysterious and elusive as the forest night yet more dangerous than any God above or below the Earth and Heaven. As the Master of Matter he was all but impervious to physical attacks. He is a living, breathing mountain of inexhaustible power, and you cannot regard him the way you do any ordinary opponent as he is as relentless as time and as inevitable as death herself. Compared with him all other potential enemies are as nothing, for he is the Hand of Doom, the Left Hand of God Herself, and the final arbiter of physical existence. Category:Daokan Category:Continuum-59343921